Now, Where Were We?
by rawshark
Summary: The thing about first times, is... it's the first time. One-shot.


As the newlyweds turned away from the rear window, having waved goodbye to their new friends and the swamp, they settled back into their seats in the onion carriage as it pulled over the final hill.

It was an interesting notion, being married. To someone. And being with them. Alone. Together.

And they were… alone. Together. For the first time… ever. The repurposed Three Blind Mice, serving as driver and horses, notwithstanding.

Shrek's arm had naturally found its way around Fiona's shoulders as they settled. She could feel, though, that there was a slight hesitancy in it; that he wasn't fully relaxed. As she realized that she wasn't fully relaxed herself, she noted that he probably felt the same regarding her: that there was some lingering hesitancy, perhaps even doubt. There wasn't, of course: it was just a very new, very overwhelming feeling. She looked up at him, to find he was already glancing down at her. She could see his stark awareness of the situation, his anticipation of her approval, of her acceptance.

Fiona smiled warmly at him, her eyes understanding and even a little apologetic. His features relaxed, as he realized she was just as… well, whatever it was he was feeling, as him. She nestled into his shoulder; not surprisingly, she fit perfectly. Shrek let his head rest atop hers, and brought her in closer.

They could talk, she supposed, but Fiona was far too preoccupied by this new sensation: this… _prolonged physical contact_ with another living creature. Her _husband_, at that. That was a term that would take some getting used to using. She could tell he wasn't exactly accustomed to it himself, and that he was reveling in it just as much as she was. They had the rest of their lives to talk.

* * *

The carriage came to a creaking stop in front of the saccharinely adorable gingerbread house.

Shrek opened his eyes, and blinked into alertness. The obnoxious, bright-red heart-shaped sign was the first thing he noticed, through the tiny side window of the carriage. Before he could roll his eyes, he looked down at the ogress slumped against his shoulder, and a grin spread across his face. _Oh right. I have a wife_, he thought. He rubbed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair as he did so. She pressed her face further into his arm, to wipe the sleep from her own eyes, and lifted her head to meet him.

"Here already?" she asked hazily.

"Seem t'be, Princess."

As Shrek helped her descend the carriage, he took note of the sky - it really hadn't been all that long a journey from the swamp, perhaps a couple of hours, as the sun was still just visible over the mountaintops. As the couple rounded the side of the carriage, they noted that their horses and driver were nowhere in sight, but three visually-impaired mice were aimlessly tapping their canes and bumping into each other. Shrek scooped up the trio and placed them at the mouth of the main road. "Keep goin' and ye'll get t'the swamp soon enough." He gave them a small push in the right direction, which accidentally knocked one over. He picked him up and righted him, and the three began tapping their way down the path.

"I believe in ye!" Shrek called after them awkwardly, as he returned to his wife. "Not really sure if that's right, but they'll get there eventually. Hopefully." Fiona raised an eyebrow at him, before chuckling at the absurdity, which he joined.

* * *

Fiona fished a piece of gingerbread from her own hair and popped it into her mouth, as Shrek finished the one she'd fed him. He swallowed, which she followed, and he looked at her, as if her face was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. She couldn't help but return the look, because he _was_.

Shrek finally seemed to realize he was just _staring_ at her, and he laughed nervously, his face flushing a slightly darker green. The fact that _she_ made _him_ flush, made _her_ flush in turn. They stood there, a foot apart from each other, giggling self-consciously like idiots. Shrek's head lifted up, trying to turn his attention from his own nerves to examining their single-story accommodations. He subconsciously reached for her hand, and she subconsciously placed it in his. Miraculously, their room request had been honored, Big Bad Wolf wasn't bluffing about being a travel agent on the side. It seemed all the amenities were oversized - breakfast nook, full bathroom, and a Camelot King XL bed, which took up nearly half the little house's entire floor space.

"Let's ah- let's bring the luggage inside, eh? Don't want any woodland, um… hoodlums lootin' the carriage overnight." Shrek zipped back out the front door, pulling Fiona in tow.

* * *

The pair sat on the side of the bed, facing the cottage's small window as the last of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Shrek could feel Fiona's tension beside him.

Fiona opened her eyes, not even aware she'd squeezed them shut, to find herself in a twilit cottage, her husband beside her, herself still an ogress. She brought a hand up to her face, as if still in disbelief, before offering a self-aware snort. "_That'll_ take some getting used to." Shrek let out an exhale of amusement in turn. She then placed her hand atop his on the mattress, and their eyes met. They both smiled at their situation, in spite of themselves. Perhaps they _should_ have talked on the ride here.

"So…" the princess began. She looked down and picked up her husband's hand, playing with his fingers.

"So…" he echoed. He focused on his hand being explored by two smaller, softer ones.

"I love you," they said in unison.

Their eyes lifted to meet, and they laughed at their well-timed mistake. At least they were on the same page.

"I, ah," Shrek began, "I don't really—"

"Me either- but I-"

"I mean I know what's _s'posed_ t'-"

"Yes, of course- and I-"

"-'n I know what _I _can- well that's t'say-"

"Me too-"

Shrek stopped stammering, and Fiona could hear the wheels turning in his head as he processed what she said. "Aye. That." He smiled sheepishly, which she mirrored.

"Well… nothing _has_ to happen, tonight..." She brushed her thumb against the back of his hand.

"Ohnonono a'_course_ not," Shrek's eyed widened as he backpedaled from something he hadn't said, "I didn't mean t'_suggest_-"

"Hey hey no no _no_," Fiona quickly stopped him, realizing how he likely interpreted her statement. "I just mean… no pressure, right? No expectations. We're here… together… let's just… enjoy it. Enjoy… each other. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled up at him - no coyness, no raised eyebrow, just a smile. As much as she meant for it to reassure him, she was saying those words just as much for herself.

Shrek smiled back at his wife, and she watched the tension leave his body. Fiona placed a hand on his cheek and brought him into a kiss, which he reciprocated. She thumbed over his slight stubble, and he wrapped his arms around her.

She then broke the kiss, and he hazily opened his eyes into hers, both equally foggy in the dark room.

"But if I'm being frank," Fiona muttered, "I would very much like it _to_ happen tonight."

He swallowed. "Oh aye." He looked down quickly, and brought her legs up across his lap, and she draped her arm around his neck.

"Now," she asked, "Where were we?" She smiled, eyes still heavy.

"...Oh!" he replied in playful realization, "I think I remember..." and met her lips again. She slipped off her shoes, as did he when he felt hers fall to the floor.

It was now Shrek's turn to pause. "Just ah… please just say if anythin's not what ye-"

"You too." She looked up at him, and he gave a small smile in return. She kissed him, before almost immediately pausing one last time.

"But do feel free to, you know... explore." The twinkle in Fiona's eyes broke through the darkness, and Shrek could only nod in response, acknowledging her offer as well as reciprocating it. He lifted her off the mattress to sit across his lap, which elicited a small giggle from his wife as she kissed him.

His hands ran up her back, which pleasantly reminded him that it was mostly bare from the dress's plunging backline. She sucked in a breath at the new contact, smiled against him, and tipped themselves over onto the mattress.

They landed with a slight bounce, unceremoniously breaking the kiss again, and they both laughed. They reveled in the moment - ridiculous and imperfect and wonderful - before finding their way back, still giggling.

Shrek brushed Fiona's wayward bangs from her eyes, but his fingers stopped midway. He pulled a small gingerbread crumb out of her hair. They couldn't help but laugh again, and she placed her hand on his chest.

"A wee snack fer later, perhaps?" He squinted through the dark at what he held between his thumb and index, and flicked it at his wife's face. She opened her mouth in faux-shock, and gently smacked his arm.

"Maybe we'll have enough for breakfast in the morning!" she challenged him playfully as she reached behind her, pulling one tie from her hair, and then the other. She shook her head and her braids started to unravel, to which Shrek ran his fingers all the way through her hair to finish the task. A few tiny specks flew out, barely visible, but nothing major. What he was more taken by, was how her perfectly-tied braids had concealed just how _long_ and how _much_ hair she had, as it fanned out all around her head. As he came down from the laughter, he fully took in the sight before him, her hair strewn about all around her, the way it smelled, how she looked so… _wow_.

Fiona took the opportunity and slingshotted one of her hair ties at him, which ricocheted off of his vest and landed somewhere behind her on the floor. She raised an eyebrow playfully.

Shrek returned her smirk, and ran his fingers through her hair as he brought her lips into his. Fiona hummed contentedly into him, one hand finding its way back to his cheek, while the other subtly untied the string holding his vest - so subtly, in fact, that he didn't even notice until she was pushing it off his shoulders. He let it slip off and land on the floor behind him, which it did with a hefty thud. They smiled at the noise, and Shrek pulled her closer to him, one layer less. As they continued kissing, his hands slowly trailed their way down her waist to her upper thigh, just under her butt. She sharply inhaled, and exhaled with a soft sigh.

"If I didn't know any better," Fiona breathed, rubbing her nose against his as he half-opened his eyes, "I would say you know what you're doing."

"I'm flattered ye think so, Fi, but I can assure ye I don't… must be the lighting." He leaned forward to meet her lips again, but she remained still.

"Fi?" she repeated.

Shrek blinked a bit of the haze away, realizing his potential faux pas. "Oh… ah-"

"No one's ever called me anything other than just, Fiona…"

"I um-"

"Or 'sweetheart' or whatever…"

"if ye don't like it I don't hafta-"

"No no, I… I love it." She smiled warmly and cupped his cheek. "Keep it." The familiar glint returned to her eyes.

Shrek closed the gap between them, running his fingers through her hair again. Their hands eventually began to wander again, naturally - he discovered the rest of her thighs and legs, while she ran her hands up and down his biceps, shoulders, and down his chest until she reached his belt.

The tiniest rumble creaked low in his throat, and he shifted his hips. Her fingers still on the buckle, Fiona's brow creased slightly for a moment in confusion, before becoming _entirely_ aware of what she'd stumbled upon. She felt her face flush as she opened her eyes to find he was already looking at her, a sheepish look in his half-hooded eyes.

"Are… are you…" Fiona began, checking in before going any further.

"Oh _aye_, aye… yah," Shrek breathed, "Are _you-_"

"Oh yes, yes of course," she assured him lightly, "I was just trying to-" she smoothed the frayed collar of his tunic, indicating her immediate intention.

"Yah, yah, by all means," he offered.

As Fiona worked the belt undone, a small, hot fire began to pool low within her under his gaze, as she allowed herself the inner satisfaction of being the source of her husband's arousal. While she had never encountered one firsthand obviously, she was quite aware of them, from the reading materials provided for her in the tower; naturally, Fiona took this information and did with it what her pubescent, isolated, teenage self would.

Shrek absentmindedly played with her hair and watched her face, as he couldn't very well focus on much else. Every brush of her fingers made it… not _worse_ \- _worse_ was definitely not the right word - just… _more_. And he was aware that _she _was aware of it, as well.

The belt finally fell open, leaving his tartan pants loose at his waist, and Fiona ran her hands up his sides to remove the tunic, to which he raised his arms and flicked it aside.

In turn, Shrek tried in vain to pry the edges of his wife's dress from her skin. Fiona let him struggle for a few seconds, before gently putting his hands down with a sparkle in her eyes. She peeled the sleeves off her arms, which allowed the figure-hugging dress to fall slack around her waist; she slipped the bunched fabric down her hips and onto the floor, to reveal a simple sleeveless chemise.

They looked at each other, at a semi-dressed standstill, flushed and sweaty. They exhaled, both smiling. Shrek ran his hand up her arm, while Fiona thumbed over his cheek. That familiar glint shone in both of their eyes, as they nodded into a newer, deeper kiss. Shrek pulled her into him so fiercely, the momentum pushed him onto his back, and she landed half against, half on top of him, her legs on either side of his closest one. The top of her thigh inevitably pressing into his erection, which drew an unexpectedly needy groan from him that she felt reverberate through his chest as well as her own.

"Sorry! Sorry—" Fiona tried moving, but ended up just pressing the side of her hip into it even more.

"_No_ yer—" he held her face close to his, fingers tangled in her hair, "_Yah_." He nodded as he kissed her, and massaged her scalp as her hand traced across his bare chest. She sighed her approval as her hand trailed down his stomach to his waistband, and she tried to one-handedly work his trousers down. Shrek shifted his legs a few times, with nothing left keeping his pants up, and kicked them to the floor.

He ran his hand back up Fiona's side, letting his thumb graze over her nipple protruding beneath her thin smock. Her mouth fell open and a small whimper escaped, so he did it again. And again. And again, watching her face all the while.

"_Shrek…_" she bit her lip in a deeper moan and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. She ground her center into Shrek's leg that she still straddled. He turned his body into hers, and ran his hands up her legs to slide her chemise off, up past her thighs, her butt, her middle. The length of the garment was hindering its removal, so Fiona sat up, Shrek following close behind.

They looked at each other - sweaty, breathless, excited, nervous - two halves of a perfect pair. They smiled and kissed, with a renewed tenderness. They pressed their foreheads together, and laughed at themselves - clumsy, clunky, desperate tearing away at one another one minute, to just… kissing and laughing the next. They _would_.

"I love you."

"I love _you_."

Fiona's chemise has fallen back down, but that was clearly the only thing there that had done so. She glanced down at her husband's loose boxers, as did he, as if having forgotten about it himself. There wasn't much left to reveal - it had breached his waistband and pressed against his stomach. He looked up at her with a hazy sheepishness. She took his face in both hands and kissed him deeply. While he was distracted by her caressing his burning cheeks, she threw a leg over his lap, and straddled him. Raised on her knees, she helped him wriggle the shorts off. As soon as they hit the floor, Fiona looked back at Shrek, and quickly down at her smock. He nodded dumbly as he resumed sliding it over her head.

Any remnants of air left in Shrek's lungs had disappeared with Fiona's chemise. He just… she was _perfect_. The one thing he never knew he needed until today, tonight, this very moment. He couldn't stop staring. He didn't really know what else to do, so he kissed her deeply, needily.

"Fi, yer… yer _perfect…_ I've never… just… _criminy…_"

She whimpered into his open mouth as he pressed her as close to him as physically possible, her bare breasts pressing into his chest and her stomach into his length.

Suddenly, she grabbed his face firmly in both her hands, and all he could do was stare at her drunkenly. She nudged her head behind him, toward the headboard. Shrek furrowed his brow momentarily, before realizing what she meant, and scooted them both back flush to it.

She raised up on her knees and hovered above him, hair enveloping his face, and kissed him. He let his hands wander, down her butt, along her inner thighs, and followed the warmth emanating from her center. He felt her tremble against him as his fingers gently grazed the soft, sensitive skin. Shrek finally reached her folds, tender and velvety. Fiona's mouth fell open against his and she moaned as his finger trailed along them, discovering a wonderful wetness that coated them. He opened his eyes to see Fiona's face inches from his, mouth hung slack, her eyes heavy with need. He made another pass and she bit her lip, moaning deep in her throat as his fingers received a fresh coat of wet heat. Every sound she made went straight to his groin.

"Do you want to-"

"Aye-"

Fiona placed a hand softly around his length, which elicited her name low and choked from his throat. She thumbed over the tip, and raised back up onto her knees, aligning herself over him. She placed her other hand on his cheek and they looked at one another.

"Slow, yeah?" she panted.

He nodded, and his hands found the small of her back. "Aye."

They kissed quickly, and Fiona carefully lowered herself down onto him.

Their mouths fell open together as time seemed to slow, and they didn't dare look away from each other's faces. Their sweaty foreheads pressed against one another as they begged each others' names. They remained there for a moment, acclimating, enjoying, letting the fire behind their eyes smolder.

Fiona placed a hand against Shrek's chest, kissing him again, wordlessly asking to proceed, to which he curtly nodded. She raised herself up, just as slowly, and the pair cursed and cried out just as desperately as before. Shrek held his hand in her hair, keeping her face to his, and they silently agreed again, and Fiona went up and down, in a more fluid motion this time. They cried out in unison, and Shrek's hands grabbed her supple bottom, which itself drew his name raspily from her throat.

They went up and down, up and down, mostly at Fiona's behest, but Shrek's fingers gripping her buttocks were also quite persuasive.

He bucked his hips up into her as she came down, endlessly muttering her name, and she shoved his face into her neck before bringing it back up to look him in his dazed, stupid eyes.

His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at his beautiful wife on top of him, and he began stuttering in a panic.

"Fiona I'm— I'm gon—" He gripped her thighs as he futilely tried to stop the inevitable, but she just nodded in response, keeping her pace as she watched him shatter beneath her. Shrek's head hit the headboard behind him and he held onto her thighs with all his might as he released inside her, her name falling huskily from his mouth.

She dismounted him, but still straddled his lap, and firmly gripped the back of his neck, bringing his face back into hers, not to kiss her but to watch her. With her other hand, Fiona reached down to her own center, and let herself unravel before him. He couldn't afford to look at what she was specifically doing, lest he look away from her perfect face as she herself shattered. It wasn't long before she reached her own release, crying out desperately into his face; he pathetically wished he could come again right then and there, if only to be able to do it to the unreal sight before him.

Fiona laid her head in the crook of his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her. Shrek scooted back down to lay flat on the mattress, his wife sprawled on top of him; he lazily played with her hair, while she massaged his ear, as their breathing and heartbeats regulated.

They lay together for a long time, enjoying the quiet, taking in the ambient sounds of nature just outside the window.

"Sorry 'bout that," he finally muttered, in spite of himself.

Fiona immediately shushed him, and clumsily felt around his face to press her finger to his lips.

"You're, you're fine…" she breathed, "You're _amazing…_ _I'm_ sorry that I drove you to it." She raised her head a little to look at him, and they giggled as she nuzzled his face before settling back down. Her hand moved down to his chest from his ears, as did his from her hair to rubbing her back.

"I'll... I'll show you how to do that later." She felt him pause briefly, as he processed her offer. They both chuckled dryly.

They lay there together for a long, long time, letting gravity press their beating hearts together.

Shrek finally broke the silence. "Define 'later,' Princess."

"_Well_…" Fiona propped herself up on one arm to fully look at her husband. "How are you feeling?" He looked at her, and she subtly cocked an eyebrow. She felt him twitch beneath her. Shrek cocked his own brow and dipped his head, in confirmation, to which she kissed him deeply. As he reciprocated, he rolled her to the side, so they faced each other again. He brought her close into him, the shy uncertainty from before having been shed.

His hands soon found her butt again, which he massaged in his great hands. She purred into his kiss, and he smiled into her. He then gave it a smack, the sound that resulted sending a jolt of static down his spine. Fiona's eyes flew open as she yelped at the unexpected gesture, to which she hastily nodded in approval, lest he think it wasn't welcome, and kissed him hard. She hooked her leg around his torso, closing the gap between their centers even further.

He threaded one hand into her thick mane of hair, and with the other trailed down her stomach. He reacquainted himself with the perfect skin of her inner thighs, and dragged the back of his nails across the flesh. He watched her face, and her mouth fell open as he switched from one leg to the other, from fingertip to nail. She uttered a shaky whimper as he dared closer to her core, and she reflexively bucked her hips toward him; she incidentally grazed along his length from their increased proximity, which elicited a low growl from him.

Fiona's eyes alit devilishly for a moment, and she picked up his hand from its lower location. She lifted it in between both of their faces, and placed her own hand on top of it, her fingers comically small in comparison to his. Shrek's brow furrowed in confusion a moment, until she guided their joined hands back down, and he realized _exactly _what she was doing.

"Just, just relax and let me-"

"A'course-"

She smiled up at him, simultaneously self-conscious and coy.

It took a couple of false starts for Fiona to translate his position from her own first-person, which they shared a shy laugh over. She guided his fingers to do what hers did, much to Shrek's dumbfounded awe. He watched her face, seeing what action led to what response, and made extensive mental notes. She stopped long before any development, but it was more than enough of a proper introduction for her eager pupil.

She anticipated he would reciprocate the lesson, to show her what _he_ liked; and he _wanted _to, no doubt about that, but he feared they'd have to wait for another recharge if he attempted to do so right now.

"Yer a harp… me, I'm more a, ah… slide whistle, ye could say." They dissolved into laughter at Shrek's ridiculous, yet oddly accurate metaphor. Truth be told, based on Fiona's lesson alone, he needed no other... _encouragement_ for the time being.

Fiona pulled his shoulder toward her as she rolled onto her back, leaving him hovering about _her_ this time, her legs splayed around his hips. Shrek swallowed hard at the sight of his wife beneath him, her face flushed and sweaty, hair strewn about around her face. She brought his face down to her by the back of his neck, and kissed him deeply.

He kept himself propped up with one arm, and with the other, ran his hand up Fiona's side, and thumbed over her firm nipples, which drew intoxicating mewls from her mouth. He looked down at the source of the pleasure, and suddenly remembered-

"Ooh, I wanted t'try this before-" He lowered his face over Fiona's breast, and looked up at her quickly to double-check. She nodded fervently, and he slowly slipped it into his mouth. Fiona's head fell back into the pillow, and she breathed his name as he explored the different ways his tongue and lips could interact with it. He then moved onto the other one, to see if there were any differences, and he concluded that no, they were both perfect.

Fiona lifted his head back up to meet hers prematurely, her eyes too heavy with desire to wait much longer. She quickly glanced down past their chests, then back up at Shrek.

"Slow?"

"Aye."

He sat back on his heels, and fully took her in before him; if he wanted, he could have exploded into a million pieces right then and there, at the mere thought of what was about to happen.

He looked down at Fiona's core, now completely visible, and then back at her perfect face. She nodded, thinking he was checking in with her before beginning, but when he looked back and forth again, a little sheepishly, she realized he needed a little assistance. She reached down, and lined him up. She quickly nodded, and he slowly, deliberately pushed himself forward into and over her.

Their jaws fell slack again as they experienced the sensation together for the first time. Fiona let a growing moan escape her lips, as Shrek's face settled directly above hers, which she took by the cheeks in both hands. She brought him into another deep kiss, to which he lowered onto his forearms to reach her lips better. As they parted, she lifted a finger, to indicate she needed a moment more to adjust. He nodded, and brushed her hair from her eyes as he studied her face, feeling her acclimating to him. She realized he was just _looking_ at her the entire time, and felt both power and exposure at the notion. She then reached up and caressed his cheek, and nodded. He kissed her, he backed out, and thrust again, still slowly but with a bit more flow.

Each thrust drew new noises from them both - some curses, some names, some incoherent cries - and Fiona threw her arms around his neck as she clenched her thighs tight around his waist, moving her own hips in time with his.

Shrek felt himself reaching the summit before Fiona was giving any indication of the same. He was about to bury his face in her neck in resignation, until he remembered: he let himself be held up on one forearm, and brought his other down to put his new skills in action. Fiona cried out his name into his ear as he started making small circles, and her hands began to claw into his back when he didn't relent. As his own release broke, he raised his head back up to look at her as hers broke as well, screaming his name into his face, her eyes wild.

He fell to her side, their heartbeats and breathing on the slow road to stasis. They both muttered one another's name as they lay, stunned, and their hands clumsily found their ways back together. Shrek buried his face in Fiona's neck, and let himself be consumed by the scent of her hair.

"Are… are you _sure_ you haven't done this before?" Fiona breathed, joking of course… partially.

"Oh aye," Shrek replied, as he ran his thumb across her cheek, "but I had... someone show me some... some tricks. I... I think they helped, a wee bit." Fiona felt him smirk into her shoulder.

"Well, in any case," she mused, "I think _you_ may be better at-"

"_Oh_ no no I—" he added quickly, and lifted his head to see her, "I really liked that, before. A _lot_."

The coil in her stomach tightened at his earnest words. "Really-really?" She raised a playful eyebrow, and her mouth betrayed a small smirk.

Shrek's head dropped as he smiled, and he lifted it again to meet her. "_Really-_really."

They grinned sleepily at each other, and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Shrek let himself settle back down, and he held Fiona from behind, her hands in his.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They lay entwined in one other for a long moment, talking. Not about heavy life stuff, mostly just saying how wonderful the other was, how much they loved one another, and other nothings. They eventually settled into silence, feeling the other breathe against them.

"...I _do_ expect my own lesson as soon as it's… facilitatable," Fiona remarked coyly.

"A'course, yer Highness. In that case, gimme... a half hour."

She giggled. "I'll hold you to that."

"Oh aye, and I'll hold ye t'_this_," Shrek teased, and hugged his wife tight against him, tickling her. Fiona let out an unexpectedly loud laugh, to which she turned around to face her husband, and returned fire. As they met their match fire power in tickling, they settled back into a kiss.

They had the rest of their lives to sleep.

* * *

_Shrek snapped at her nose. She nipped at his ear. They clawed their way into each other's arms. Like fire and smoke, these two belonged together." - "Shrek!" by William Steig_

* * *

**A/N:**

**If there's one thing the honeymoon montage in Shrek 2 tells the audience, is that they FUCK. **

**I spent some time going back and forth, who should (if anyone) be the one to "take the lead"? And for the most part, it's pretty even, which was my general goal; they're both aware of Tab-A-into-Slot-B, and how their own bodies work and what _they_ like, but that's about it. However, Fiona takes slightly more initiative at first at least, because I concluded: she'd been anticipating this moment for the last decade(?!) more or less, been trained on it (or at least how she "should" respond as a princess), while the mere idea of this ever happening in any capacity had probably never occurred to Shrek in his entire (adult) life.**

**My other fandom love, Star Wars, actually helped in that I referred to some Reylo for how to go about writing this - and unexpectedly, the fic I focused on, "Steady As We Burn" (Ch. 11 specifically) was oddly similar in a weird way to this situation. (~isolated and damaged~ characters exploring each other for the first time, although Kylo/Rey aren't so isolated that they don't know what foreplay is… enter: these two)**

**So… yeah. Hopefully this is better than my first attempt years ago, which I'll admit was kind of cringe. I tried for a mix of realism and cUtE fAiRy TaLe.**

**Big thanks to hanny spoon for the encouragement and constant chats, from cAnOn to just like, jobs and life. **

**Feel free to leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
